1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an improved greeting card that when opened, displays and plays digital videos, photo, and audio through an electronic display, utilizing a thin main panel circuit board.
The circuit board used in the card is very flat and thin and can be applied for use in books, catalogs, etc. In conventional cards, the sender expressed their wishes using words. However with this new invention, wishes and desires of the sender can be expressed through video, photos and voice, in addition to text written onto the card. Therefore, clear and accurate thoughts and emotions can be transferred to a person who receives information.
The video greeting card includes a main panel to which a component for outputting video and voice data is coupled, and a housing that surrounds and protects components of the main panel.
Furthermore, the bottom of the main panel and the attached housing together are protectively covered with a base cover, while the top surface of the main panel and attached housing are protected with a manipulation cover. The manipulation cover is then covered with an outside cover.
Accordingly, when the external cover (book cover, card stock, etc.) is opened, a switch connected to the external cover is actuated to output video and voice data. Thus, if a book, a catalog, etc., is unfolded in a state where the video greeting card is inserted into the book, the catalog, etc., the contents to be transferred to other persons are output as video and voice, rather than text alone. Therefore, a sender's wishes, desires, etc., which cannot be described using words can be easily transferred to other persons.
Further, the invention allows video, photos, voice data stored in other memory devices to be easily transferred onto the card using a number of input devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Video continues to become an increasingly popular medium for content on the Internet. Greeting cards, invitation cards, etc., have previously been limited in their paper format to transfer information in the form of text only.
Other sources of text only information channels include books, catalogs, photo albums, etc. All are configured to transfer information in the form of texts, images, photos, etc., but is less effective at communicating the message than by employing video or voice.
There have recently been attempts to transfer information by combining the information material with video or voice; however the availability of these attempts is very low because the thickness of a main panel for outputting video and voice data and the weight is heavy due to the adoption of the battery, etc.
Furthermore, in cases where very important but complicated information has to be transferred, books or catalogs containing only texts and figures are not appropriate for transferring accurate information because they are merely used as reference materials for description.
In particular, greeting cards are used to express emotion, something that can easily be misunderstood through words alone.